Gift Of A Friend
by RihannonDreams
Summary: Colette tries to be happy during MC's welcome home drinks, but why does she feel like she's failed a very close friend of hers? Who comes to comfort her when her emotions get the better of her?


Colette arrived in Albi's with Mary-Claire, Harry and Adele Mary-Claire's welcome home drinks. Colette placed her bag on the bar and pulled two strands of hair behind her ears, "What do you want baby-cakes?" Harry asked as he approached Colette.

"Rum and coke," Colette answered it actually felt better that she was with people, if she had gone home it just would've made how she felt worse; Guy hadn't even said thank you for finding his daughter and bringing her back safe. Feeling slightly like an idiot for putting her career at risk, not only had she put herself in danger she had also put Zosia in more danger. With Guy not knowing the extent of Zosia's problems he was still in denial that his daughter was in fact unwell and needed help, "Extra ice," she walked over to the tube seat next to Mary-Claire.

"You look stressed," Mary-Claire pointed out before she checked her phone which had a few tweets dedicated to her, "Rough day?"

"Let's just say I wish I had never come here sometimes," Colette sighed heavily normally she was the one who took people under her wing and protected them. Zosia was like her sister always had been and one thing she always had done was protect her, keep her safe when Anya couldn't. Guy hadn't always been as caring as he seemed to be now, he used to be a terrible father leaving Zosia at home from a young age when Anya was away unwell, he lost his temper quickly with her as well especially when she was little and didn't understand why her daddy was so busy, leading to when she needed or wanted his attention he would shout at her very loud as well. Would explain why she shook or jumped when being disciplined now in the present.

"Why what's happened?" Mary-Claire asked concerned in fact she herself had never seen Colette so exhausted; it was like her boss was someone different the woman she met nearly a year ago was not the woman she was seeing now.

"So MC tell us all about your time away," Colette and Mary-Claire were interrupted when Harry came back with their drinks, "Thought you weren't coming back."

"Oh believe me there's only so much time you can spend with my mum before you go insane, my sister packed off after a week," Mary-Claire took her Bailey's drink from Harry and took a sip, "Well I spent most of my time nursing her back to health and saw all my old friends; most of them have kids now it's so weird," Mary-Claire explained, "Spent first few nights getting drunk, friend sprained her ankle whilst dancing on a table; my dad tried his best at cooking but I ended up doing it all then Orla stayed away most of the time…but I do have exciting news! I am going to be an auntie," Mary-Claire got out the scan her sister gave her and showed it to everyone, "Way excited! That explained her constant mood swings."

"Auntie MC…suits you," Harry teased and Mary-Claire sent a glare his way, "Boy or girl?" Harry asked curiously as he gave the scan to Serena to look at.

"They don't want to know," Mary-Claire replied then Serena gave her back the scan, "Though they have said Seamus for a boy and for a girl Molly. I'm hoping for a girl because I am not babysitting a boy," Mary-Claire put the photo back into her bag and smiled, "So apart from Posh Boy not being able to keep it in his trousers, what else has happened whilst I was gone?" Mary-Claire asked nosily.

"Well Harry nearly got fired, Professor Hope got a brain tumour and Ms Naylor stole the Hertzig and that's about it," Adele answered which Mary-Claire looked shocked to hear, "Oh and Doctor March slept with her dad's best friend," Adele added but she got a dark look off Colette, "And Fletch joined AAU, but get this Fletch and Miss-"

"Yes thank you Adele we'll stop there," Colette jumped in to stop her private life being aired she was already having a stressful time and to have this aired wouldn't be good for her already emotional state.

"Why's Fletch on AAU?" Mary-Claire asked curiously, "Also is Elliot OK?!" Mary-Claire finally processed the information about the beloved heart surgeon.

"Oh Arthur Digby got a girlfriend apparently," Harry added and Mary-Claire grinned finally Arthur had got someone, "Though rumour going round she sounds like a whale when having sex," Harry got a few strange looks, "Dom told me…anyway when is Raff coming back?"

"Why are you missing the rivalry Doctor Tressler?" Colette asked cheekily as she sipped again at her drink, with her emotions all over the place seeing Zosia in a state and having her break down on her was something that took her back years. Colette knew this was supposed to be about Mary-Claire which is why she didn't want to come, she felt so angry with Guy and upset for Zosia that any form of socialising was the last thing she wanted to do. And as the alcohol was quickly rushing through her system she knew Rum was a bad idea that's why she wanted it.

"I just don't want him back," Harry answered.

"You've got to face up to your enemies one day," Colette decided she needed some fresh air her head was going funny and the last time she had rum it made her feel really tearful this was after she fled from her wedding and she ended up at a friend's in tears.

"Colette are you OK?" Harry turned his head to face the brunette, "You seem a bit…emotional."

"I'm just stepping outside for a fag back in a bit," Colette stepped out into the cold night air it was slightly spitting and one thing she had forgot she had a phony one and of course it would've been fine.

"Something's not right with her," Adele announced to Harry and Mary-Claire, "She's usually so-"

"Think I should go out there?" Harry asked always wanting to play the hero, without any answer he went outside to find the nurse, "So baby-cakes what's going on?" Harry asked and Colette jumped when she heard his voice, "Come on your normally a lot more happier than this."

"Just not been a good day," Colette sighed heavily Harry was right it was like she was a helium balloon slowly deflating and it wouldn't surprise her if she was about to float to the ground very soon.

"Well you can either tell me or you can be a grump for the rest of the night," Harry gave Colette and ultimatum which the nurse didn't take too kindly to, before he could figure out why his words had upset her he was having to figure out how to comfort her, "Colette what is going on?" Harry asked and Colette started crying all what she was feeling was just coming out, "Did you have an argument with Guy?" Harry asked and Colette shook her head, "Then what's going on?"

"I promised Anya that I would look after Zosia…and I have done a rubbish job," Colette didn't know why she was feeling so upset, maybe because she thought that after today's events Guy would've at least forgiven her for not telling him about Jesse straight away. Maybe Sophie was right did she have feelings deep down, she put it down to a stupid Student Nurse crush, who wouldn't fancy Guy? He had a family, he was a dad, he had dimples and a deep voice, arrogant as he is you could tell even when Zosia did annoy him he loved her deep down and wouldn't have let anything happen to her, "Sorry…I need to go," Colette forgetting she had a handbag made her way down the path but Harry stopped her.

"Colette," Harry jumped in front of her and Colette sighed heavily, "Listen, I'm just going to be honest…you are not Zosia's mum, she is a big girl."

"She's a lost little girl who has no one, she has lost everything," Colette felt some kind of protective mode with Zosia, "She needs someone and I have let her down, I promised Anya that when she was gone Zosia would be locked after, I couldn't even keep that promise and I have done something really stupid," Colette pushed past Harry and carried on walking but Harry wasn't going to let her leave.

"Look you've had a bit to drink…not a lot but clearly whatever you have had, it's gone to your head," Harry grabbed hold of Colette's arm and Colette shook her head, "You are not Guy's wife, you don't need to look after him. Maybe it's time someone looked after you."

Colette glared at the registrar she was not something that needed looking after, she had managed perfectly for many years, "I'm not an object Doctor Tressler," Colette snarled almost dog like, which made Harry wary, "I'm fine…like I said before I need an early night."

"You need your friends around you," Harry offered a counter argument and Colette shook her head, "Look it must have been difficult since Fletch has come back-"

"You don't get it…Zosia's like my sister, I can't just leave her with Guy," Colette found a wall and sat on it, Harry followed and sat next to her, "He can't cope with just her…he barley coped when she was younger…and I made a death bed promise," Colette breathed in she felt the cold air blow on her tear stained face, "Fletch has nothing to do with this and neither does Guy, I promised Anya I would look after her daughter and the way I saw Zosia today, I just don't know if she's going to make it till Christmas," Colette realised what she had said and she went quiet.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused and Colette shook her head before feeling tears build in her eyes again, she bit her lip to stop them falling but when she closed her eyes two poured out of her eyes, "Colette…if Zosia's worrying you that much then maybe you should…tell someone."

"You mean stitch her up?" Colette laughed bitterly he had no idea she couldn't do that to Zosia, she couldn't ruin the young woman's career or destroy her any further.

"It's just a suggestion…as she's clearly worrying you, whatever is going on with her is hurting you," Harry saw Colette tense up and he slowly put his arm around her, "Just remember you haven't got any ties with them though, if you need to leave, leave."

"I can't do that to Zosia," Colette sighed heavily again and finally she remembered she didn't have her bag, "I've left my bag in Albi's," Colette stood up and Harry followed suit, "I really need to go home," Colette couldn't embarrass herself any further she already had cried in front of Harry, she rarely let people see her cry as she felt ashamed when she cried. There were only a few people who had seen her properly cry: Anya, Fletch and Guy after Anya had died they had both cried, "Thank you," Colette gave Harry a hug which Harry took before she pulled away slightly embarrassed, "Sorry."

"Does this mean I can get away with saying: you nurse and me doctor?" Harry asked but he got a harsh glare of the D.O.N.

"Does that need answering Hazza?" Colette asked sarcastically which Harry didn't need to answer he got the message.

….

The doctor and nurse walked back into Albi's and Mary-Claire and Adele turned their heads to find Colette safe, "Come on baby-cakes what are you having?" Harry asked and Colette shook her head, "And you can't say water or coke."

"I don't want anything," Colette answered but Harry took a guess and decided to get her a vodka and coke, "You better not be getting me anything," Colette shouted but Harry ignored her.

"Are you OK?" Mary-Claire asked concerned and Colette nodded but Mary-Claire knew different, "This will cheer you up, my sister said that the song _Shake It Off _by Taylor Swift reminds her of me, can any of you see it?" Mary-Claire asked and Adele laughed, "I can't see it!" Mary-Claire argued and Colette shook her head, some reason Mary-Claire and Adele reminded her of herself and an old friend she had when working at Northchurch young and care free like Sophie had said.

"One vodka and coke," Harry received a death stare but ignored it, "Come on you can't be alone…we're your friends."

"Exactly! Friends look out for each other," Adele exclaimed and Colette rolled her eyes whilst laughing.

"And now MC is back AAU is nearly back to the way it used to be, just need to get rid of Raff and all will be good," Harry sipped at his vodka and lemonade, "Listen like I said if you are really that worried, then you need to tell someone, keeping it hidden just because you don't want to fall out with her daddy won't help," Harry whispered in Colette's ear and Colette had a feeling that Harry was right; was keeping everything away from Guy going to help Zosia?

For the rest of the night they spoke with Mary-Claire about her trip back to the motherland, Harry managed to Colette up on the karaoke and they sung together: _Beautiful Day _by U2. Then finally finished with getting a McDonalds, "Feel any better Colette?" Mary-Claire asked as she stole one of Adele's chips.

"Hey you have your own!" Adele argued and Mary-Claire stuck her tongue out and continued to eat her own chips.

"You can stay at mine tonight if you want?" Harry offered but Colette wasn't drunk enough to be that stupid, with a quick 'do you think I was born yesterday' look, Harry blushed red.

"Yeah maybe if I was twenty years younger and unable to stand up…nice try," Colette then waited by the taxi station, "Please don't tell me I've missed the last taxi."

"You can get the bus with me," Mary-Claire offered she needed to get the bus and Colette nodded sleepily, "And crash at mine, it's been a bit lonely since coming home."

"Well I'm going to try and get Mo to pick me up…" Adele got out her phone and through her drunken haze she managed to find Mo's number.

"I haven't had a McDonald's in ages...can't even remember when I last did," Colette said and she leant her head back, "I'm too old to be out this late."

Mary-Claire and Colette managed to get back to Mary-Claire's safely, Harry got home and Adele managed to convince Mo to run her home. After her cry Colette felt a lot better and she was considering for Zosia's safety to tell someone but she knew the risks, but was risking Zosia's career better than allowing the F2 to risk her life?

**A/N: No idea where this came from to be honest, just floating inside my head I guess; I wanted to show Colette's softer side, sorry if you don't like it to be honest not keen on it myself :/ anyway for PianoNinja my dear friend who is fabulous! **


End file.
